ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
A simple guide on item collection event
as the title says this is a (kinda) simple guide for item collection event some of you guys may already know how to do this event efficiently and effectively this guide is for other who's having a hard time finishing it. for new/beginner player i highly recommend this event to be done as to why: 1. the rewards 7* 2. a good 800 crown from completion rewards (not counting milestone rewards) 3. assortment of grimoires and scrolls 4. platinum medal reason i reccomend this event is because it's one of the easiest event aside from gift event with a free platinum medal as rewards now then here's the guide for this event to players who's having a hard time finishing it : 1st of all each quest map have a higher chance of dropping a specific color and this follows a pattern. The pattern is as the following red, blue, green, purple consecutively on each map, so for example plain of emperor have a high chance to drop red item this means then next map after this which is valley of death will have a higher chance of dropping blue item and the next map after this will have a higher chance of dropping green and so on, do note the next map after the map that drop purple item will reset the sequence to red again and will repeat the pattern (sorry if this sounds confusing). for an easier example it's like this plain of emperor - red, valley of death - blue, silent alcove - green, palace of fire - purple, the next map after PoF will have high red item drop rate and repeat the sequence and the map before plains of emperor will have a high blue item drop rate and follow the same sequence. once you understood the pattern, now is what to do to finish the event Prioritize board completion rewards first, board completion reward is the one where you give sali the item for listed rewards (ranging from crown to gimmel) if you're aiming for the reward 7* unit then this is a must do. Prioritize all the crown then start to go up from there till you complete the whole stash of rewards. After you're done with that, start finishing the points milestone rewards. Reason to prioritize completion rewards first is so you can efficiently spent pots and time to farm all the required items. Prior to the current update to clear the completion rewards you'll need 800 of each color but with the current update SS seems to change a few things including the amount required to clear completion rewards the amount is still an estimate but it's around this much : red - 500 or so blue - 600 or 700 (i forgot to count it) green - 900 or so (same i forgot to count it) purple - as much as you can you'll need a hell lot of this color for points milestone rewards anyway. all the amount is still an estimation since i accidentally cleared the whole board without realizing the change that they made (if anyone got the exact number pls do fix it). once you've cleared that you can start grinding PoF (or other map in case you're not strong enough to one shot every wave in PoF) for purple item since this one give the most pts. For efficiency purpose i also recommend to get at least 1 copy of the event special units of at least 6* rarity (5* is also fine but will require more pots to complete the event) from packs or bazaar (don't wrry about price as of recently all the price for 5* and 6* units is dirt cheap) this special units will give you a special bonus which is a guaranteed item drop from each event monster you kill (read the event rule pages). I hate to say this but this step is important if you don't want to spent 300+ ap pots just to get the reward 7* base (for new player don't wrry if special 6* is too hard to get try to look for special/event 5* on bazaar, unlike the 6*, 5* units is mostly sold at 10 pots each this could help you to get at least halfway through). Don't forget to put the event special units in your active quest party (in case you're wondering the reward units from event never count for the special bonus yea i know it sucks). now then after you have know the pattern, know the amount to farm, and units to use it's time for additional guide as following : 1. prioritize getting all the crown 1st from the board completion rewards prize list since crown will always be useful this event give you 800 crown from completion rewards alone. 2. for farming try to look for map with 7 waves of enemy and cost only 1 ap per run (all the map i listed have this requirement, i write this just in case you're not strong enough to do all the map i listed) 3. if you're still new don't bother using the scroll to level up your unit ability, it's more profitable to sell it on bazaar for pots (but since the new system require player to be level 50 to be able to use bazaar i suggest you save up all the scroll you got till you can use the bazaar to sell the scroll for pots) 4. for efficiency of pots usage spent pots only during collection craze time since during this time it double all the item drop amount 5. All Out all the way to the sky (in case you don't get it i mean to say use all out on every quest during the farming) 6. since collection craze only last for 1 hour try to do quest that you can clear every wave in 1 turn for time efficiency. 7. in case you can't clear all the reward and get the platinum medal it's okay, but do try to get all the crown and pots from the rewards board since this can be your future investment. 8. commonly during item collection event SS tend to release pack with a (kinda) ridiculous price but guarantee either 6* or 7* special units from the pack (let's just call it destiny pack thou it actually have a different name) if possible try to purchase this pack if you have enough crown, since you're gonna need the special 6* or 7* to finish this event. i guess that's all you need to know about this event, there might be some information that i planned to write but forget to write it, do pardon me for that hope this guide can be useful. uhh this guide is pretty long huh dunno if i can still call it simple p.s. i finished this event with the special 7* unit in less than 3 hours (all of em is done during collection craze) and spent like 60-70 ap pots another p.s. i don't know whether this guide already exist somewhere or not so srry if it did, and since this is my very first time writing a guide do pardon all the mistake or the roundabout explanation i give.